


Bonded.

by analfucking



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, FBAWTFT, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Neglect, Nifflers, Obscurial Credence Barebone, One of my First Fanfics, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wizarding World, Wizards, bowtruckle - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analfucking/pseuds/analfucking
Summary: They both need help, they both have scars, and once they properly meet, they heal each other.





	1. Dull.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I'm actually so sorry if this offends anyone or if I wrote this really poorly, I'm considering deleting this work. I tried to make the reader a bit more depressing and I think I did a really bad job at doing it (which is why I might delete this). I understand depression is a serious topic and should not be taken lightly, and again, apologize for anything I may have written poorly or incorrectly.

•

She looked out her window as she watched people walking down the busy streets below, and for a second wondered what would happen if she just threw herself out, ‘Don’t think like that, its stupid’. She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts, and walked away from the window into her room, getting dressed for a walk out.

She usually didn’t go out, too many judgemental people would be there, too many rude comments she would hear, but sometimes something nice happened that made her day, a lot of the time though, her day would remain plagued with some of the ignorant comments she would hear while walking outside. 

She had nothing meaningful in her life anymore, in her opinion anyways. Everything she used to enjoy just dulled, she stopped doing it, and unfortunately for her, she didn’t have anyone close to her to notice and help her before it got too bad. 

The skin around her nails was peeling, pink and raw from her anxiously chewing on it, her lips chapped, some faint bags under her eyes from her late nights alone and early mornings. She never had anyone to care about those things, to notice them, she stopped caring a long time ago though.

She lacked money, she knew that. She could barely afford her current apartment. She remembered when the landlord told her she would get kicked out if she couldn’t pay the bills, ‘She had turned around and laughed, “Kick me out then, asshole, see if I care!” She was drunk that night, and she almost got kicked out’. She was like a mindless drone sometimes, just wandering, trying desperately to find anything to do, to find some command she could follow.

Many people after a bad day, would say that they’re sad, upset, maybe angry, and usually get over it a day, maybe a week later. She just felt empty, most of the time she felt almost nothing, or an unexplainable sad feeling would loom over her, she despised it. 

There were times, however, where she felt something other than sadness, and that was usually when she helped others. It would give her something else to worry about besides herself, something to take up her time, so she would have something to do other than sulk, to do something that made her feel useful. 

She began walking outside, and wandered around town, looking for something to do, she gave up on making friends a while back, she could rarely, if at all, work up the courage to go up at a shop to order something, much less try to befriend someone, besides, she didn’t want to involve other people in her personal issues. They didn’t need more problems piled onto their current ones just because she was needy.

She walked past many shops, looking at the things on display, before she heard shouting, and noticed the crazy woman from the orphanage, Mary Lou, was having another NSPS rally. (Y/N) always hated the NSPS rally’s, she was a wizard after all, who wouldn’t hate someone telling horrible lies about ‘their kind’? 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a boy (A/N Or young man? Idk) standing by Mary Lou, handing out leaflets, she had seen him before, many times, he was almost always outside. She knew that she should hate him, his mother was the leader of these New Salemers after all, but Mary Lou wasn’t his real mother, and (Y/N) didn’t hate him, she couldn’t help but get a weird feeling about him, ‘just don’t be weird and start staring at him, he doesn’t need to have someone freak him out’, she thought, but she ended up staring anyways.

He always made himself look as small as physically possible, hunched over, trying not to bring any attention to himself, and a lot of the time, it seemed like he didn’t want to be there, didn’t like the attention, it was something she always noticed about him. 

She had heard everyone talk about him, calling him a freak and shoving him over, she noticed it when she walked around sometimes, but she never paid much attention to it, never did anything to help. Although she now realized she should have, nobody deserved the poor treatment he got on a daily basis. 

Mary Lou finished her yelling after a few minutes, and the boy continued trying to hand out his leaflets, unaware of the stranger watching him. She took a few steps closer to get a better look at the boy, and began thinking about why he made himself look small, she always tried to analyze people, it took her mind off of things she didn’t want to think about, in the middle of her analyzing however, a weak tap on her shoulder made her jump and she only now noticed the New Salem boy was in front of her, offering a leaflet, ‘he looks so…scared..’ she thought as she got a closer look at him.

She had seem him get rejected, seen the way he would recoil in on himself, so she grabbed one of his leaflets gently, and gave him a small, weak smile. The boy looked almost grateful for a moment before looking further down at his shoes, and (Y/N) decided to do something she almost knew she would instantly regret. 

She gently tapped him on the shoulder but he didn’t look up, at first she panicked, already regretting her decision to try and talk to him, thinking he was ignoring her, but then she realized he probably wasn’t used to people trying to actually talk to him, ‘just…say hi, ask him his damn name (Y/N)!’, a voice aggressively yelled in her ear, so she spoke quietly to him instead of tapping him again, “H-hi, I’ve seen y-you around before, whats your n-name…?” he looked up slightly at that, nobody ever asked him his name, he was always just ‘freak’ to everyone. 

He frowned to himself, why does she want his name? He decided he wasn’t going to ignore her, he had to respond somehow or he would feel bad for treating someone poorly, he didn’t want her to insult him for being rude either, so he spoke, even quieter then she was, “I’m C-Credence…Credence B-Barebone…” and she smiled at him, it didn’t reach her eyes, “I’m (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)…”, for the rest of the day, he thought about that name. Little did he know, she thought about his name for that whole day too.


	2. Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to write a second part but im still unsure about the plot of this series, this part is kind of just the reader and Credence’s separate thoughts throughout that day I guess… Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)

•

 

After meeting the boy, he was all that she thought about for the whole day, she had immediately noticed the frightened aura around him. Her instincts made her want to question him about why he seemed so scared all of the time, so cautious, but she knew that it wouldn’t be smart to question the boy. He was practically a stranger, it would be odd for her to delve into his life all of a sudden.

The conversation they had was brief, as both of them had to go, her back to her home, and him back to the wicked woman he called a mother. She looked at the leaflet she held in her hand, and frowned, what if he found out she was a wizard? She wasn’t even supposed to speak to a no-maj, let alone become friends with one, but then again, she was never one to go by rules.

She sighed rather dramatically as she rolled over in her bed, screaming and falling off when she saw a small Demiguise staring back at her. She sat up from the floor, glaring at the small creature, “Buddy! You scared the hell out of me!” she harshly whispered. The small beast frowned, walking closer to her and looking almost apologetic as he stood in front of her, she shook her head, smiling faintly at the beast, “I cant be mad at you, Buddy” she murmured, as she walked into her small kitchen. 

She opened a cupboard pulling out a few ingredients and a plate, making herself a small snack. Buddy had watched her the whole time, sitting on the counter, eyeing down the food as if he wanted a bite. (Y/N) sighed, feigning annoyance, and gave him some of her food, remembering the day she ‘adopted’ the small creature.

*

She was off in the far east once, back when she often went on her adventures and fooled around with her magic. But she heard a strange noise and all of a sudden, saw her bag floating off in front of her. Before she could even think, the bag floated off further away from her, and she ran after it.

She kept on going after her bag, hiding behind a tree when all of a sudden, a Demiguise made itself visible, and she finally realized what was carrying her bag away. She walked toward the creature, and it tried running away, but (Y/N) quickly noticed the slight limp it had, and upon further inspection, noticed the cut on the Demiguise’s leg. She always had a love for magical creatures, she tried to discover as much about them as she could, tried to protect as many as she could, she decided quickly to help the pained Demiguise.

She had walked towards it with caution, many thoughts flowing through her mind, the main one being along the lines of, ‘I swear, if you run off with that damn bag…’, she continued walking toward it, as slowly as she could, in hopes that the creature would notice she had no intentions of hurting him.

She eventually got within two feet of the small ape-like creature, and it stopped backing away, but sat firmly pressed against a tree, she took it as a sign of trust. She crouched down to its height, and reached out for her bag, still in the small beasts grasp. She looked at it and smiled, “I can help… But I need my bag to heal your leg” she mumbled. Needless to say, the Demiguise trusted her and she healed the creature, which had decided to stay with her, for whatever reason.

*

She snapped back to reality as she noticed Buddy eyeing the rest of the food on her plate, “Nuh-uh Buddy, I gave you some already, I’m hungry too” she said calmly. The creature had noticed the changes in her, but couldn’t do much about it, but Buddy still silently worried for her, especially on her bad days, she would sometimes notice the slightly more cautious aura around Buddy, but would always deny it or pretend not to notice.

Credence had spent his day wondering about (Y/N) as well. He didn’t understand why a girl he had never met before had decided to speak to him, it baffled him to no end, he was usually just used to people ignoring his existence or treating him rather poorly. She was different from the other people, she had only asked his name but she was already nicer than anyone else has been towards him.

His thoughts were mixed, part of him thought that he might finally make a friend, get some of the affection he had craved, deprived of it for almost all his life. The bigger part of him, however, had assumed the worst, maybe she was using him for some reason, maybe if he tried to get any affection she would leave him, thinking of him as the ‘freak’ everyone else sees him as, or maybe she would hurt him, and honestly, he was terrified to find out. 

He frowned to himself as he looked at his hands, the marks from his recent belting (A/N: yes, belting is a word, I had to check) aching and stinging, worse whenever he moved them. He sat alone in the dark, frowning, and began thinking how long he would have to put up with his current situation, would things even change for him? 

He doesn’t think anybody would ever want to put up with him, he was a burden, always causing unnecessary problems, ‘I should be thankful mother lets me stay here, I deserve the punishment she gives me, its a small price to pay…’ he thought bitterly. 

He had been attempting to fall asleep for some time now, but he knew he would probably have another nightmare, and it scared him. He hated waking up from nightmares, always crying, trying not to be too loud, making sure nobody in the house heard his broken sobs at the late hours, waking up alone, desperate and afraid.

He hated the burning feeling all over his hands and back that he always got after his nightmares, the fresh marks and even the old scars on his body would feel like fire, as if they were all just done. He despised that he had to put up with this every day, despite thinking he deserved all the pain, all the suffering.

Eventually, each in their own homes, both (Y/N) and Credence fell asleep extremely late at night. Both of them to be plagued by their nightmares, waking up alone, in the eerie quiet of their rooms.


	3. Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Third part of the series! I’ve decided to make this a series I will be working on, since it can help with my boredom. I’ve decided to temporarily call the series “Bonded”, and im not sure if I will change or keep the name, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)
> 
> (F/T) - Favourite Tea

•

For the first time in what seemed like years, she went outside for the second day in a row. She had another one of her sleepless nights and decided that maybe a walk, and hopefully another meeting with the New Salem boy would lift her spirits, even if only slightly.

She walked down the street, her shoes getting wet from the puddles, due to the rain from the previous night. She had always loved the rain, it was calming, the sound of it hitting her window relaxed her, always somewhat improved her mood.

She had liked thunderstorms better though, she always loved the loud boom of thunder and the bright flash of lightning over the sound of rain. Despite the amount of time she spent indoors sulking, she liked nature, it was something she always found interesting.

She always thought her love of nature had something to do with her infatuation with magical beasts, she does, after all, find the creatures in nature. She always explored as a child, trying to find a new creature to study, it was one of her favourite things to do.

While she was calmly walking down the busy street daydreaming, Credence was stuck standing by his mother at another one of her rally’s, handing out more leaflets.

He desperately hoped that he would get to see (Y/N) again that day, but then frowned, ‘she wont come here again just to see you, you idiot, she has better things to do.’ he immediately thought. 

Nobody would ever be able to blame him for how he thought, he had always been treated as if he were worth nothing, as if his entire existence amounted to nothing. It was just what he was used to, he couldn’t even begin to imagine anyone ever going out of their way just to see him, in his eyes he wasn’t special in the slightest.

Little did he know, someone would go outside just to see him, just to share a few words with him once more, and that someone, happened to be (Y/N).

He hadn’t seen her right away, he had been walking to the street where his mother commanded he stand to hand out the leaflets. She had seen him first though, and she quickened her pace slightly out of some form of excitement, even if she would never admit it to anyone.

She had gently tapped him on the shoulder when she made it to him and he flinched, turning around looking almost fearful before he noticed it was her, and his eyes widened slightly.

She looked at him and tilted her head slightly confused, again wondering about his fearful aura before shaking the thoughts away and finally forcing herself to speak, “Uh, hi again” she said quietly, ‘good job dipshit. That’s an amazing way to fucking greet someone!’ A small voice shouted in the back of her head.

He responded looking just as confused as a few moments ago, “H-hi” he mumbled out faintly. She looked at his facial expression and without thinking asked the first question that she thought of, “why do you look so…confused?” she asked unsurely, not being able to fully place the expression on his face.

Panic flashed in his eyes for a moment before he responded quickly, “O-oh! U-um… nothing really just, just surprised t-to see you again is all..” he said, each word getting quieter and quieter. She nodded her head and firing another question at him just as quickly as she did with her first one, “Why surprised to see me? Oh… did you, not want to see me..? Because u-um, that’s fine, you know… if you-uh, di-didn’t, want to-uh, see me…” she stuttered out, getting slightly more panicked with each word.

He shook his head quickly, frowning to himself, ‘look at what you’ve done now you idiot, you made her feel bad, unwanted. Why do you always have to mess everything up? This is why nobody likes you, why you're worth nothing’ he harshly thought to himself, “N-no of course not! I’m just… Surprised is all, people don’t usually come to see me..” he mumbled, slightly ashamed.

She knew she could’ve easily read his mind to tell if he was telling the truth or not, she unfortunately was ‘gifted’ with her legilimency. She learned to block it out however, to stop it, she hated reading people unless it was necessary, and she tried to stop using her magic as well. Either way, she had a feeling Credence was being honest with her.

She looked at the leaflets in his hands, and then back to him, before gently reaching her hand out for one. He glanced at her with confusion, but handed her a leaflet nonetheless, “I have a feeling its better if you hand a lot of these out, right?” she said quietly. She had a feeling that Mary Lou would be the type to get upset with him if he didn’t hand out the leaflets, so why not help out?

When she grabbed the leaflet Credence withdrew his hand quickly, as if her touch would burn him. She frowned at that, just a bit, but she knew it probably wasn’t anything personal, she understood he probably just wasn’t used to physical contact like that.

Credence looked at her and thought about asking her questions, to get to know more about her, since he found her so intriguing, but decided against it. He knew he shouldn’t ask questions, he learned that the hard way.

She glanced at him for a moment, before deciding to speak, “So Credence, what’s your favourite colour?” she had asked him. It was a simple, childish question, finding an answer should’ve been simple, she had thought she should start off with simple small questions to ask him, ones he should easily be able to answer.

He had looked at her strangely, nobody ever asked him questions about himself or his preferences, especially for such unimportant small details about him, but he answered her, “I-I’m not really sure, I don’t have one in particular I suppose…” was his answer, and he flinched inwardly at it, ‘stupid, stupid, stupid, now she’s going to think you-’ he was cut off my her voice, “Really? There are a lot of great colours, so I guess you shouldn’t pick favourites” she said lightly, very unlike herself.

She wondered to herself for a moment, why did she enjoy talking to Credence so much? Why did she try so hard to somewhat improve his seemingly sad mood? Why was she speaking to a no-maj when she knew she could get in trouble?

All of her questions silenced when she looked back to him, the sad look on his face somewhat lighter. She felt warm at that, making Credence happy, or somewhat happy anyways, made her feel…useful.

Despite feeling stupid, he had felt somewhat lighter around the girl, and he couldn’t seem to explain why. She looked at him, “Well, how about a hobby, something you like to do?” she said quietly to him, trying not to let any people listen in on the conversation.

He had looked at her strangely, “I-I don’t really-um, do anything like that in particular… I just usually work around the orphanage, I never really have the time for any h-hobbies…” he whispered out, somewhat ashamed of what he was saying.

She gave him a broken looking smile that didn’t reach her eyes, and he frowned internally, ‘what happened to her to make her like that…?’ he wondered, before snapping out of it as he heard her response, “Well Credence-can I call you Credence by the way? I never really asked. We need to change that soon.” she claimed.

He looked at her, “y-yes of course you can call me Credence…and uh-what do you mean by soon?” He had said, still in shock that she had asked him for permission to call him by his name, everyone called him by his name regardless, or they called him freak, but here she was, asking for permission. Nobody ever asked him for permission for anything, they just did as they pleased.

She looked at him with confusion dancing in her eyes again, “W-well, you do want to meet up again soon right..?” she asked shyly, afraid of the rejection she always expected with everyone.

He stood there for a moment in shock, which she immediately mistook as denial, “O-oh look it-it’s no problem at all-you know It’s fine if you-don’t want to meet aga-” “Y-yes I do…” her stutters were cut off by him.

She gave him another faint smile, but this time, a small part of it seemed to reach her eyes, and despite how broken the smile was, he enjoyed every second of it, because he knew he was the cause of it.

She looked at him before asking him a quiet question, “U-uh… I know you probably would be a little freaked out by this but- um, would you want to go to the shop for some tea quickly…?”, the silence that followed was unnerving.

She quickly looked up to apologize frantically before he finally gave his response, “S-sure… Miss (Y/N)” he tacked on at the end. She looked at him, curious (Y/E/C) eyes staring into his brown ones, “You know… (Y/N) is fine” she said politely.

He nodded silently as they began walking to the tea shop, and he frowned to himself as he realized something, “U-um, miss (Y/N)… I don’t really have any money to b-buy tea… So I won’t be getting any…” she heard him whisper. 

She turned around, Ignoring the ‘miss’ he tacked on again when she responded, “I can pay, don’t worry” she said, and he immediately responded, “N-no I promise its fine. You don’t need to waste your mo-””It’s not wasting, Credence, don’t worry, I want to” she claimed.

When they got to the shop the smell of tea was overwhelming, and Credence had turned to her as she asked him what tea he wanted. He had frowned, “I-I’m not sure, Ive never had tea… Whatever you think I should have would be fine…” He murmured.

She looked at him, “Never had tea? We’re changing that right now.” she said lightly again. She very timidly went up to order her favourite tea, head hanging low and words barely understandable because they were so quiet. She quickly payed for the tea, grabbed it, and walked off as quickly as possible from the man and the register, handing the tea to Credence, “Um… be careful, it’s still a bit hot…” she mumbled.

When Credence grabbed the hot cup, the wounds on his hands screamed in protest, but he bit back the pain and held the cup tightly in them. He stared into the cup, the smell of the tea calming him, he shut his eyes as he fully took in the scent of the tea.

She watched as he did so, almost smiling fully at the sight of him so calm, so relaxed and different than the Credence she was used to. He opened his eyes again and finally drank some of the tea, eyes widening at the taste on his tongue.

He loved the tea, he had never tasted anything like it, he was only used to what he got at the orphanage. He looked at (Y/N) shyly, “W-what kind of tea is this..?” he said quietly, staring into his tea once more, almost as if he was in a trance.

She looked at him and responded, “It’s uh-it’s (F/T)… It’s my favourite” she said quietly, relief noticeable in her voice. Credence nodded slightly, mumbling a faint “thank you” as he continued drinking his tea, almost finished the cup by now.

Once both of them had finished the tea they stepped outside, “T-thank you so m-much for inviting me f-for tea miss (Y/N)…” he stuttered out. She gave him a sideways glance, “You don’t have to thank me… I would never let someone live their lives without trying tea” she said lightheartedly, “and you don’t have to call me ‘miss’, you can just call me (Y/N)” she added.

Credence was about to answer something before he noticed how dark it was getting, and panic showed all over his face, “I-I really h-have to g-go, my mother w-will be expecting m-me…” he said, his words rushed in a panicked manor as he shyly waved goodbye, leaving (Y/N) standing there, concerned for him.

She walked to her home that night, and the only thing she thought about for a few hours was Credence, and why he panicked so much. She worried about something Mary Lou might do to him, and she couldn’t sleep because of it.

Eventually, after those hours of worry, she decided it was best to go outside for a walk. She put on her clothes to keep warm, and walked out her door, out into the streets of New York.


	4. Hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fourth part of the series! I’m sorry it’s been a few days since I’ve updated but I got sort of distracted, especially with the holidays. I’m off school for a bit now though so I might be updating more frequently! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ALSO IM SO SORRY IF I GOT THE HEALING SPELL WRONG
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)

•

She stepped outside, the cold air hit her face as she began walking down the street, no particular destination in mind. She began picking at the skin around her nails as she started worrying about Credence again. 

The image of his distraught and fearful expression flashed through her mind and she frowned deeply to herself, ‘you’re stupid, now you’ve gotten him in trouble and who knows what that piece of shit mother is going to do to him because you kept him out late…’ she thought angrily.

She began walking at a slightly faster pace for no real reason, and looked down when she felt a sting, noticing that after all her picking, the skin around her nails had begun to bleed.

She glared at the raw skin, but ceased glaring when she looked at the scars that were peeking out from underneath her sleeves, two of the many that she had gotten herself over the years. She was used to the scars, and she remembered the story behind almost every single one.

The two that were peeking out were old, she got them when she still went to Hogwarts. She had lived in Britain for a few years of her life, and while she was there she ended up going to Hogwarts to practice and learn about magic.

Many of the people at the school looked at her strangely at first. She didn’t think much of it though, after all, she was the only person there from America, it was new to pretty much everyone there.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a small noise, and as she listened closer, she heard what sounded like a choked sob. It sounded relatively close to her and as she listened a little more carefully, noticed it was coming out of an alleyway nearby.

She thought to herself for a moment wether it would be a good idea to go into the alleyway, and hesitated, whoever was in there could easily be aggressive or dangerous, but she wanted to help them. She heard another cry from the alleyway and all hesitation vanished.

She cautiously walked towards the alley, the crying now muffled, and as she stepped into the alley she noticed the figure at the very end of it against the wall. The figure seemed familiar but (Y/N) couldn’t place them due to how dark it was.

As she got closer, her eyes adjusted and she realized who it was crying, Credence sat there, coiled in on himself like a frightened child, convulsing with now silent sobs. Tears sprung to (Y/N)’s eyes at the sight, and she quickly crouched down to him.

She gently grabbed Credence’s elbow, and he flinched, looking up slightly, but not enough to meet (Y/N)’s eyes. She didn’t know why he was crying so much, but it concerned her greatly, “C-Credence… What happened…? W-why are you crying, Credence…?” she asked weakly, almost as if she was in pain.

Credence frowned deeply and his body was racked with more sobs, his hands clenched extremely hard despite how much pain it caused him. (Y/N) grabbed one if his hands this time, and he flinched harder than before, only this time she noticed it was more pained than afraid.

She instead decided on grabbing Credence’s jaw gently so he’d look her in the eyes, “Credence… please show me your hands… y-you can trust me…” she said quietly.

Credence, looking more vulnerable than she had ever seen him, began unclenching his fists, hands shaking, and the sight (Y/N) had seen horrified her to the core.

The skin on his hands was raw, multiple angry pink lines and many open cuts were all over, many other scars underneath. (Y/N) began crying, ‘my fault… this is all my fucking fault… I-I did this… I made him l-late…’ were the only thoughts that echoed in her mind.

She must’ve started murmuring them out loud because before she knew it she heard Credence respond to her, “N-no… I’m glad I went to get t-tea with you… I deserved what she did… I was late because of my own foolishness..” he mumbled out.

She hated the way Credence thought, the way he blamed himself and thought he deserved what he got, she despised it. She gently grabbed Credence’s shoulders, and he didn’t flinch this time, “Credence, please come with me, okay? I can patch you up at my house… please…” she whispered.

Credence had thought it over, his hands hurt, he was exhausted, and after extreme beatings like these he usually spent the night sleeping outside anyways. He nodded silently and (Y/N) helped him up, supporting him on the walk back to her apartment.

Once they got there, (Y/N) sat Credence down onto her couch, she’d be lying if she hadn’t been considering showing Credence her magic, and Credence hadn’t seemed like a big believer in his mothers messages about witches and wizards.

She thought to herself, maybe if Credence knew he had someone that trusted him as much as he trusted them, he would feel more comfortable around her. She walked into her small room and grabbed her wand, hiding it beneath her clothing.

She walked back to Credence, who was shivering slightly from the change in temperature and sitting on the wet concrete outside. She grabbed one of her warmest blankets off of a chair, wrapping it around Credence who seemed bewildered at the amount of care she seemed to show for him, which wouldn’t be surprising to her.

She began reconsidering about telling Credence about being a wizard before his voice interrupted her thoughts, “Y-your bleeding a bit…” he stuttered out, it was then that she remembered picking at her skin out of worry for the boy.

She smiled at him weakly, “Don’t worry about it, I have a question for you though Credence..” she said quietly. Credence didn’t hesitate to respond, “W-what is it..?” he mumbled, slightly nervous about the question.

(Y/N) took a deep breath, “D-do you agree…? With what Mary Lou says in her rally’s about witches and wizards..?” she said quietly. Credence frowned immediately and shook his head gently, “I-I don’t really… I’m not even sure that they exist… so how would I know wether they’re horrible or not…?” He said quietly, ‘what if she agrees with your mother? What if she tells-’ “good…” His thoughts were cut off by her relieved response.

She looks at him, and reaches into her coat, Credence looks almost fearful for a moment, and when he sees her want, his eyes widen slightly. She looks at him nervously, “C-Credence… I’m a wizard… I wanted you to know I trust you, please don’t be afraid or-or tell any-””C-can you… show me…?” She was interrupted by his mumble, his voice filled with wonder at the thought of wizards existing.

(Y/N) smiled, it reached her eyes and it was full of relief, it made Credence feel light. She frowned when she looked back to Credence’s hands, and reached out for them, him nervously moving his hands towards hers. She pointed her wand towards his hands, “Vulnera Sanentur” she murmured, her wand grazing his wounds.

His hands felt warm and then they went back to normal, when he looked at them he was in shock to see all of the cuts gone. He smiled faintly, “C-can you show me more magic…?” He whispered quietly.

(Y/N) nodded shyly, and she murmured a transfiguration spell to turn pieces of paper into small paper butterflies, grinning widely at the bewildered and amazed expression on Credence’s face. She had honestly wished that the moment would last an eternity, she had never seen someone appreciate magic so much in her life.

Credence thought the same thing, he never wanted this to end, he didn’t want to go back to his ‘house’ with his abusive mother. He had never seen something so amazing in his entire life.

(Y/N) looked at him, “There’s a lot more where that came from..” she said joyfully, and Credence grinned with pure childlike joy in his eyes, “please show me..” he whispered, still in awe.

She looked at the bags under his eyes, “I promise I will, but for now, you need sleep, Credence… You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch” she said quietly, yawning herself. 

Credence gently grabbed her wrist, “N-no, I insist you take the bed…” He mumbled, she shook her head and guided him to her room, gently grabbing his hands as she guided him onto her bed, Credence gasped when he felt something move, and saw (Y/N)’s demiguise next to him.

(Y/N) began scolding the creature for scaring Credence before she introduced him to Credence, “Credence, meet Buddy, Buddy, meet Credence, don’t worry, he won’t hurt you” she whispered the last part to Credence.

She picked up the Demiguise and walked towards the door, “you can get to know each other tomorrow, don’t worry” she said lightly.

Before she walked out of her room, she turned, “goodnight, Credence..” she said, walking out. That night, neither of them had nightmares, both of them comforted by the thought of each other in the other room.


	5. Mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fifth part of the series! Once again I have proven that I become very bad at updating very quickly! I get distracted but I’m going to do my best to write 2 more ‘chapters’ today and queue them for tomorrow & the next day so look forward to that! Anyways here’s part 5, hope you guys like it! (Sorry that it's a bit short.)
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)

•

After the much needed night of sleep, (Y/N) woke up to Buddy shaking her gently. His eyes seemed brighter than usual, wether it was from the light seeping in or the fact that she had a guest over for the first time in a long time, she didn’t really know.

She forced herself to sit up, her back aching from the uncomfortable position she was in on the couch for the whole night. She stretched, wincing at the slight pain it caused, as she looked down at the eager Demiguise.

She picked up the creature as he crawled on to ride on her back, and she began walking over into the kitchen. Usually she skipped out on breakfast and just made food later on in the day, but she had made the decision to make food earlier today, for Credence.  
The boy looked malnourished, he wasn’t deathly thin, but definitely thinner than he probably should’ve been, she was almost certain it was because of Mary Lou. The thought of Credence being denied food made her feel sick, and she attempted to dismiss the thoughts quickly.

Looking around the kitchen, she decided that she would just make some scrambled eggs, bread rolls, and some tea for him to drink. She began making the food and placed it on the table.  
She walked down into the room where Credence was sleeping, and was frozen for a moment at the sight. Credence, who always looked uncomfortably hunched over, trying to make himself seem small, who always looks like he’s terrified, was sprawled out on the bed, breathing lightly, looking about as peaceful as anyone can get.

(Y/N) really didn’t want to wake him up but she had to go to work soon, she already expected that she’d be late. She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder, and he immediately jolted upwards, “I’m awake I-I promise I’ll go to-” he stopped talking as he noticed the unusual surroundings.  
Credence seemingly calmed down a bit, “I-uh, I made breakfast for you…” (Y/N) mumbled to him, feeling guilty for waking him up. Credence nodded, although she noticed the way his eyes widened slightly at the mention of breakfast.

(Y/N) pulled Credence up gently, and Buddy suddenly made his presence known as he crawled onto Credence’s back instead. Credence visibly tensed, “You don’t have to let him on if you don’t want to..” she whispered, Credence however, shook his head as he relaxed a bit.  
They began walking into the kitchen and (Y/N) took a moment to stretch again, hoping to relieve some of the tension in her back, groaning in the process. Credence immediately looked guiltier than ever, “I-I’m so sorry about taking up your bed… I’m really s-sorry” he stuttered out, panicked.

(Y/N) looked over at Credence, “no no, it’s fine Credence. I’m glad I could give you some proper rest. Now, eat up, I have to go soon” she said. Credence frowned to himself, “H-have to go?” he questioned, the response being a nod.  
Credence sat himself down at her table, “I have work soon, what’s your plan?” She asked him, and he quickly swallowed the bite of egg he just had as he thought about a response. He looked over at her, “Mother usually expects me back the next m-morning, so It’s best if I go after I eat…” he whispered.

She stopped moving for a moment, “You know… I’m always here, maybe-maybe one day, if things get too bad-”’they already have genius’”-or-um, just, if you want to, you can s-stay with me..? I know it’s a lot but, I’m worried for you..” she said, each word quieter than the next.  
Credence thought over it for a moment, no more abuse, no more pain-but what if she was lying? She had shown him nothing but kindness and respect but he could never be really sure, and what if his mother found out, what if-”I-I would love to b-but I don’t think its a good idea, not n-now at least…” was her response.

She smiled at him weakly, worry visible in her eyes. Usually she would’ve thought that it was a negative response, but Credence seemed so genuinely sorry that she had almost no choice but to believe him.  
Buddy crawled onto the table, turning invisible and stealing some of (Y/N)’s food. Credence’s eyes could not have gotten any wider, “He can turn invisible-by the way.” she said it as if it was a common fact, for all he knew though it could’ve been.

They finished eating far too quickly for (Y/N)’s liking, and as they got ready to part ways, she said goodbye to her Demiguise. Credence stepped out of the apartment with her, “Look-Credence, if something happens, do not hesitate to come to me.. Even if its only for a few minutes” she said to him softly.

In response she got a small nod, and then they walked away, both of them going in their separate directions.


	6. Common Days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sixth part of the series! As promised, I have made the next chapter right after I made the fifth, and this should be up the next day IM A BIT LATE OOPS! This one is a bit longer to make up from the short one. This chapter will be kind of like (Y/N)’s normal days and a little bit lot of Credence’s too, a bit of sight into their lives I guess? I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)

•

 

Once they had separated, (Y/N) picked up her pace, walking quickly to make it to her workplace. She wasn’t exactly happy with her job, she was a tailor, worked at a place not too far from her home.

(Y/N) not only hated her job, but she was also treated very poorly at it. The men that made sure the tailors were working spouted insults at the workers for any ‘mistake’ they may have made.

Not only were they verbal, but they often wouldn’t hesitate to get physical. If someone made a mistake with measurements, or anything else that they didn’t think was good enough, the poor victim often got a good slap, kick, or punch as a reward.

Of course (Y/N) had tried countless times to fight back, and when she didn’t fight physically, she would spout insults or snappy comebacks towards the beasts. It just ended up in threats to fire her and more abuse, so at some point her fighting spirit died down.

She walked into her workplace cautiously, stepping in without making any noise and carefully walking to the are where the tailors worked. It often reeked of sweat due to the fact that nobody was allowed breaks or food until after work hours, leaving everyone famished.

She sat down at her spot and quickly got to work, but just as she thought she managed to come in without complications, she heard a deep voice right behind her, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” was what she heard in a rather accusing tone.

She tensed, “I-I’m sorry-” she was cut off by a sharp tug on the shoulder and as she was forcefully turned around she got a quick slap to the face. The man glared at her with hate-filled Brown eyes, “I don’t give a fuck about some petty apologies, get.to.work” he practically growled the words out.

The man continued to glare holes into the back of her head as she sat down, working, ignoring the slight stinging on her cheek that she was sure would remain there for a good portion of her workday.

This was an almost everyday thing she put up with, and she usually just felt empty on work days, emptier than she usually did. Her mind wandered a bit and she yelped quietly as she accidentally pricked herself with the sewing machine infront of her.

The sound of footsteps approaching scared her and she ignored the drop of blood on her finger as she continued working. She felt someone standing behind her but ignored it until she heard a gravelly voice, “Why’d you make noise? You better have a damn good reason for it because you annoy me more than anyone else in this shithole.” He said angrily.

(Y/N) knew exactly who stood behind her, Renn Limno. He had expressed his passionate hate towards her on many occasions, and he was one of the few people that terrified her.

She swallowed thickly, and turned around, “N-nothing sir… It was a silly mistake, I-I just pricked my-” She was cut off when Renn shoved her onto the floor and swiftly kicked her in the ribs.

Her eyes watered slightly but she refused to cry, Renn grabbed her arm and forced her up quickly and forcefully, ignoring her gasp of pain. He looked into her eyes, remorseless, “I always knew you were nothing but fucking scum. Ever since you walked in through that door I just knew.” he whispered harshly.

Renn shoved her back into her spot, walking away angrily. (Y/N) quickly got back to work. Renn was always more brutal with her than necessary, he liked to over-exaggerate things with her, he enjoyed it.

Whist all of this was happening with (Y/N), Credence had gone back to Mary Lou. She had wasted no time and immediately shoved leaflets in his hands, luckily not noticing the wounds that she caused the previous night, gone all of a sudden.

Mary Lou looked at him sternly, “Come Credence, we have to go. You’d better be on time today.” she practically snarled. Credence nodded without hesitation, flinching weakly as she walked by.

Credence walked quickly, following Mary Lou as she got Modesty to come with them. The group stepped outside into the cool air, walking down to the spot where the rally would begin.

As they walked, Credence heard murmurs from the people around them as they walked, “Oh look… Isn’t that the freak?” one woman had giggled quietly in her small group of friends, “They’re all fucking insane, stupid freaks don’t know when to stop…” Was harshly muttered by a man nearby.

Credence frowned deeply, most wouldn’t notice murmurs but it seemed to be the only thing Credence heard whenever he stepped outside. He looked around, seeing nothing but judgemental eyes staring at him.

He shrunk in on himself more, making him seem as small as he possibly could, hoping people wouldn’t notice him, but the murmurs continued and Credence could only wince at the insults.

As they got to the location where the rally would take place, Mary Lou began spouting her nonsense, and he found himself frowning more than usual at every negative thing she spewed about witches and wizards.

He thought back to (Y/N) for a moment, someone who seemed to notice him in his darkest times, who trusted him enough to show him magic even though he was a part of these horrible rallies against people like her, and wondered why she did.

He dismissed his thoughts and stood, and finally, after many minutes of Mary Lou spreading her hate towards witches, the rally ended and the small crowd split up as people continued on with their days. Mary Lou looked at Credence, “start handing out those leaflets boy, we wouldn’t want a repeat of yesterday would we?” she said tauntingly, glaring daggers at him.

The boy weakly shook his head, and quickly began walking, handing out leaflets to anyone who would spare him a second glance. Credence was suddenly pulled aside roughly into an alleyway, turning sharply he saw who had grabbed him, it was a man in a dark coat.

The man had dark eyes, short black hair and although Credence had never seen this man before, it seemed as though the man knew him. The stranger smiled faintly, “Hello, Credence” he said, his voice gravelly and low.

Credence looked at the man cautiously, “I-uh… Wh-who are you..?” he mumbled. The man looked at Credence strangely, “I’m Percival Graves, I know all about you though, Credence.” Percival Graved stated boldly.

It was silent for a moment, “Perhaps we should talk, I can get us some tea, don’t worry about your leaflets” Graves said, already walking out of the alley. Credence was hesitant, ‘b-but what if he’s like (Y/N)..? M-maybe I can make another friend…’ he thought to himself, following Graves out of the alley.

As they walked into the shop, Graves turned around, “what do you want?” he said, and Credence frowned, he didn’t really know the name of any tea the shop had, “Hurry up, Credence. Don’t have all day, do we?” Percival Graves said, more forceful than the last time he had asked.

Credence shook his head, “D-don’t want any…” he lied. Graves nodded and ordered some tea for himself, grabbing the cup handed to him and sitting down with Credence, “Now Credence” he said, his voice turning into a whisper, “I’m a wizard” he stated.

Credence stared, wide-eyed, the confession- if it could even be called that, was sudden. “Mr.Graves, sir… why do you trust me with this… when you’ve just met me…?” he mumbled quietly.

The man smiled, “Because Credence, your’e different, you’re special” he said, like a proud parent speaking to their child, it made Credence feel warm inside. Credence, naturally questioned him though, “W-Why sir…?” He whispered, “You are aware about your parents, aren’t you..? They were both wizards.” Graves asked.

Credence frowned, “I thought mother was-was lying when she called them those words…” he pushed out. His mother had gone on tangents during his worst beatings, going on about his parents being unnatural monsters, but he always thought it was just how she talked about them, never did the think they could have actually been magical, he wasn’t even sure wizards existed until he met (Y/N).

Graves chuckled to himself for a moment, although Credence didn’t understand what had been funny. Graves looked at Credence, a strange emotion on his eyes, “Credence, I can teach you magic…” he whispered, Credence’s eyes widened, “B-but Mr.Graves, sir… I’m not a wizard..” he mumbled sadly.

The man laughed, “Credence it’s in your blood. If your parents could do it you can. But, you have to help me first.” he said, almost tauntingly. Credence nodded without hesitation, “a-anything to learn magic, sir” he said eagerly.

The wizard infront of Credence nodded firmly, “there is a child, no older than 10, in Mary Lou’s orphanage. This child is what we wizards call an ‘obscurial’. I need you, to find this child” he stated.

Credence frowned, “W-why do you need the child..?” he asked cautiously, “An obscurial is a very powerful wizard, we need to make sure the child doesn’t… hurt anyone, by accident or on purpose..” he said, almost unsure of himself, but Credence didn’t notice, he was blinded by the fact that he could learn magic.

Credence smiled to himself, a small, barely there smile, ‘oh- I can’t wait to tell (Y/N)! She’ll be so-’ “and one more thing, Credence” said Graves, cutting Credence’s thoughts off, “You cannot tell anyone, anyone, what I have told you.” he stated firmly.

The boy tensed at that, he desperately wanted to tell (Y/N) about his day, and he had an itch that it would’ve been better if he told her, but despite all of this he nodded firmly, a small part of him afraid of Graves.

The tall wizard stood up, “I’ll meet you in the same alley in three days Credence, pay attention and please try to find the child, tell me if you notice anything a bit… off, about a child in the orphanage.” he stated, walking out of the small shop.

Credence quickly stepped outside, and for the remainder of his day he handed out his leaflets, excited at the thought of learning magic and becoming a wizard.


	7. Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seventh part of the series! I know I’m a little bit very late, and I don’t have much of an excuse but I wrote the seventh part at least? 
> 
> H/C = Hair Colour
> 
> H/N = House Name
> 
> (if something is in italics its what the person is thinking, OR there is a flashback, if there is a flashback, there will be a little * symbol before and after the flashback)

•

(Y/N) stepped outside into the cool air, wincing slightly as she walked due to the sharp jab of pain in her ribs from when she got kicked. She glared at the ground, “What an ass, fuckin’ hurts, I wanna beat his ass, if it didn’t cost me the damn job the shit I would do…” she mumbled to herself angrily.

She kicked at the ground a bit as she walked, reaching where she lived quickly, stepping inside into the warmth of her home. She had just sat down when a faint knock sounded at her door.

Her ears perked up, it had to have been Credence, who else would knock on her door besides him? As she got up she felt something pull at her leg, quickly noticing Buddy and picking him up onto her back as she continued walking over to her door.

The sound of her lock was heard as she opened the door, revealing none other than Credence, looking distressed but relieved as she opened the door. She moved aside as he nervously stepped in.

He was staring at the floor, and his hands were balled into fists, it wasn’t hard to see he had something on his mind, but she couldn’t place what, and she didn’t want to intrude into his brain, especially not without his permission.

Buddy, intrigued by Credence’s second visit, quickly switched from (Y/N)’s back to his, and Credence immediately flinched, but she noticed it wasn’t from fear, but pain.

Quickly, she pulled Buddy off of Credence, sitting the boy down onto her couch, “Credence, I want to help you, okay..? C-can you take your jacket and shirt off for me..? I-I don’t want anything to get infected, a-and it’s better if I check how much damage was inflicted on your b-back…” she muttered, almost embarrassed.

Credence hesitated, but he thought back to the last time (Y/N) had helped him, and nodded faintly, gently sliding his jacket off, and then unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands.

The sudden silence in the room was strange, it was like nobody was even there anymore, but it was all ruined by the small hiss of pain, and then the cry, that came from Credence as he slid his shirt off, groaning at every tug as the shirt clung to his bleeding back.

(Y/N) didn’t say anything, neither of them had after he stopped sobbing, aside from Buddy’s small noises, and Credence’s occasional hiss of pain, there was no noise. She looked at the marks all over his hands, back, and even some on his chest.

It was unusual for Mary Lou to be this aggressive with her beatings from what (Y/N) knew. Last time Credence only had his hands whipped, and it made her wonder, “Credence, why would Mary Lou do this…?” she mumbled out, after another minute of nothing being said.

Credence shook his head but spoke anyways, “I-I asked mother about my parents… T-they were wizards too…you know..?” he whispered. (Y/N) frowned, “C-Credence, your parents were wizards..?” She asked, curiously.

Credence nodded, almost smiling, “Wait…How did you know..?” she asked him, “O-oh…well-” ‘you can’t tell her, remember what Mr. Graves said, she might be your friend, but you can’t tell her, it’s important’ “uh… mother mentioned it a few times, I didn’t believe it until I met you… she got angry when I asked…” he said unsurely.

(Y/N) nodded, grabbing her wand, and she whispered the same spell she did the previous time she helped him, quickly healing the wounds on his back and chest, but as she moved for his hands he stopped her, “M-mother might notice them missing… j-just leave these ones…” he whispered.

She nodded, silently walking out and grabbing some bandage as she wrapped his hands carefully, handing him a cup of tea she brewed with her magic moments ago.

As they sat down, she remembered her day at work as the pain in her ribs returned, making her shut her eyes in pain. She murmured as she whispered a bone mending spell she remembered, sighing in relief once her ribs were better.

Credence eyed the spot where her wand was pointed moments ago, frowning, but decided against saying anything. He didn’t have to say anything, “It happened at work, this one guy gets a bit rough, don’t worry about it though, I can take care of myself” she said, smiling faintly.

Not for a second did Credence stop worrying, nothing but concern flowed through him at the thought of (Y/N) getting hurt. (Y/N) noticed the concern and brushed it off quickly, “well Credence, you are staying tonight, right?” she said, and Credence swore she was hoping he would stay, but dismissed the thought.

The boy nodded, “only if it’s okay with you (Y/N), I really don’t want to be a bother…” he began mumbling, but quieted when he saw (Y/N) shaking her head. She looked at him for a moment, and shook her head as she stretched a bit.

Credence looked at her, “you can have the bed this time… I noticed you were a bit sore last time…” he whispered the last part, looking guilty. The (H/C) haired girl shook her head, “nonsense Credence, you take my bed, really, I won’t let you take anywhere else” she said, strictly but softly at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, and then Credence spoke up, “Y-you know… we could always s-share a b-bed… I used to d-do that at the orphanage a l-lot…” he murmured, head low.

The response was immediate, “you don’t have to Credence, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way” she said quietly, watching as Credence’s eyes widened at the fact that someone cared about his own comfort more than theirs.

He nodded, “I’m sure, I have done it before, you’re my friend, I t-trust you…” his words got quieter and quieter, as he realized that he just called (Y/N) his friend, he panicked, ‘she isn’t a friend, she pities you, why would you-’ “I’m glad you see me like that, I see you as a friend too, I’m so glad you trust me…” (Y/N) said, relief clear in her voice.

Both of them sat in silence together, (Y/N) thinking about anything that came to mind and Credence staring in wonder at the plethora of books she had. Credence turned to her, “uh, (Y/N), is there a school..? F-for wizards..?” he asked aloud.

The girl turned to him, “yeah, they have schools, I went to one in Britain” she said, eyes clouding over for a moment with what Credence assumed were some memories about her time there.

Credence looked at the ground thoughtfully, “C-can you tell me a bit about it… please..?” he whispered, sounding like a child asking for a snack before dinner. She smiled, “yeah, of course Credence” was the response he got, “So on my first day of school…”

*

A head of (H/C) hair was walking with a large group of others her age to Hogwarts, Britain’s great school of witchcraft and wizardry. The children all had excited eyes, the eleven year olds looking around in wonder while the other students stood proudly, smiling.

The small girl eagerly stood as everyone walked up to where they would be sorted into their houses. Her head perked up when she heard a strong voice yell her name, and she rushed up quickly but quietly to the stool, sitting down as the hat was placed upon her small head.

A few moments after the hat was placed, she heard the hat’s firm voice shout “(H/N)!”, and she ran off to the table with her fellow house members. Although she attempted to somewhat speak to her housemates, she hadn’t made all that much progress.

People there looked at her strangely, she had a different accent, she was from another pace, knew no one else, while all the other students had someone else they had known.

She had been quickly losing her confidence and enthusiasm, immediately thinking about how she would be stuck with no real friends in her first year, until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

When she looked behind her, she saw someone her age, he looked extremely shy, and she recognized him immediately, “Hey, I saw you on the train today! You dropped all of your books!” she exclaimed, not noticing how loud she had been.

The boy lowered his head, “y-yes, I also remember y-you… you’re n-not from around here, correct..?” he asked, even though they both already knew the answer.

She nodded enthusiastically, “I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you! Can we be friends?” she whispered the last part, noticing the look of panic when she would raise her voice. 

The young wizard nodded, “I-I’m Newt… N-Newt Scamander” he muttered, giving her a shy, small smile, his eyes staring more at her shoulder, as if he didn’t know what to really focus on, only that it had to be her.

For the rest of that day (Y/N) constantly walked with Newt, and his friend Leta Lestrange. For some reason (Y/N) didn’t like her, there was something off about her, but she didn’t know what, and at eleven, she didn’t dwell on it for very long.

*

As (Y/N) finished speaking about her first day at Hogwarts, she turned to Credence, his expression was filled with wonder, and she didn’t have to use her legilimency to know he had wanted to hear more, about her first year, and her second, all the way up until she went to New York.

That wasn’t what Credence asked about first though, “(Y/N)… what was Newt like..?” he muttered, gaining her attention. She looked at him strangely, “w-why are you wondering…?” she asked out of curiosity.

Credence shook his head, “not sure, just got a strange feeling about the name..” he muttered to himself. She nodded to herself, “He was interesting, he was very very shy, but he would talk to me whenever we could, he was nice. He loved magical creatures, got me obsessed with many of them myself, but some things happened and I hadn’t seen him since…”, the last sentence was muttered sadly.

Another silence fell upon them, and after a few minutes of it, Buddy began walking around the room aimlessly before going towards Credence and sitting in his lap.

Credence, although glad the creature seemed to like him, was afraid of it, “Don’t be scared, Buddy wouldn’t hurt a fly, unless it tried to hurt me first” said (Y/N) lightly, almost as if she was reading his mind.

As Credence warmed up to Buddy, they began to grow tired, “come now, Credence, you can take Buddy with you.” she murmured, trying to avoid breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

The three walked into the room, (Y/N) taking the left side of the bed, Credence on the right, and Buddy snuggled unto Credence’s chest, the look on Credence’s face was one of pure content as he lay there.

As (Y/N) was looking at the boy, he looked right back, “goodnight, Credence..” she mumbled sleepily, and just before she fell asleep, she heard an equally tired voice respond with, “goodnight, (Y/N), thank you for this…”

Then, they slept.


	8. Discontinued??

Hey guys, I'm not sure if i'm going to continue writing since not too many people seem interested- which also gives me a lack of motivation to continue writing this. As many have probably noticed, I haven't been updating. Maybe if more people request that I continue I will, but as of right now I don't think I will.


End file.
